Broadly, the invention relates to a method for reducing the concentration of harmful or offensive components in waste vapors which are discharged into the atmosphere. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method in which waste vapors are oxidized in a Diesel engine prior to release into the atmosphere.
In the manufacture of certain chemicals waste vapors are continuously derived which are harmful or offensive to human and animal life. These waste vapors are frequently referred to as "vent gases", since it is common practice to discharge the vapors to the atmosphere through vent openings in storage containers, reactors, pipe lines, and other structures. Because it is undesirable to release such vapors to the atmosphere, the chemical industry is constantly seeking other means for disposing of the vapors.
One disposal technique which is widely used is to incinerate the waste vapors in a furnace or a catalytic burner, followed by discharge of the oxidized effluent to the atmosphere. Generally speaking, the oxidation of waste vapors will reduce the concentration of the harmful or offensive components in the effluent discharge.
This procedure, however, has several disadvantages. One drawback is that furnaces require considerable amounts of fuel, so that the energy consumption of a furnace makes the operating cost relatively high. The fuel cost for operating a catalytic burner is also substantial. In addition, catalytic burners have other disadvantages. For example, the catalyst must have specific properties which make it compatible with the waste vapor being burned. If the catalyst does not have the required properties, it may be poisoned by the waste vapor. This situation results in destruction of the catalyst and an inoperative disposal procedure. With regard to both furnaces and catalytic burners, a general problem is that these units produce heat energy, which is difficult to recover for doing additional work.